


what must it be like (to grow up that beautiful)?

by Freezeurbrain



Category: We Are The Tigers - Allen
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just some soft girls being in love, Movie Night, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freezeurbrain/pseuds/Freezeurbrain
Summary: Cairo and Annleigh have a movie night
Relationships: Annleigh/Cairo (We Are The Tigers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	what must it be like (to grow up that beautiful)?

**Author's Note:**

> note: read as jade!cairo and rachel!annleigh

It was eleven PM on a Friday night, and Annleigh Clarke was half-asleep on the couch in her girlfriend’s basement. They had a movie playing- it was Cai’s turn to pick tonight, and she’d chosen To All The Boys I’ve Loved Before -but Annleigh was so tired she was only half-watching.

Cairo wasn’t really paying attention either. Sure, she liked the movie, but she’d seen it before. She thought about getting up and turning the TV off, but Annleigh was lying on her arm and it wasn’t worth waking her up. Annleigh wasn’t asleep yet, but it didn’t look like it was going to stay that way for long- her eyes were barely open, and her blonde hair had fallen over her face and she hadn’t bothered to brush it away.

Annleigh’s chest steadily rose and fell with her breathing. It was almost rhythmic, a sound that could only be heard if you ignored everything else to listen to it. A sound you only heard if you cared enough to pay attention.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Cairo’s mouth as she used her free hand to brush Annleigh’s hair out of her eyes. The movement caused Annleigh’s eyes to flutter open, and she shifted ever so slightly to look up at Cairo.

“Did I fall asleep?” She asked, her tired tone and bleary eyes answering her question for her.

Cairo laughed, cupping one hand around Annleigh’s cheek and gently drawing her in towards herself, allowing her to plant a kiss on Annleigh’s forehead. “Yeah. It’s ok.” She reached down and grabbed the remote, shutting the TV off and leaving only the yellow-ish glow of the table lamp to illuminate the room. “We can finish watching it another night.”

“Mmh.” A sleepy sound escaped Annleigh’s mouth as she snuggled up closer to her girlfriend, burying her face in the nook between Cairo’s neck and jaw. “G’night.”

“Night, ‘Leigh.” Cairo ran her fingers through Annleigh’s blonde hair, letting her smile linger on her lips as she, too, gave in to her tiredness and closed her eyes. “I love you.”


End file.
